Idol
by A Fool With Hot Chocolate
Summary: Teito curled into Frau's cold body, wrapping his arms around the larger man.  His fingers splayed across the bishop's shoulder blades and his forehead rested on his chest.  "I'll warm you up, even if it's only a little." Frau/Teito


Prompt: #10: Breathe Again

Characters/Pairings: Frau/Teito

Summary: Teito curled into Frau's cold body, wrapping his arms around the larger man. His fingers splayed across the bishop's shoulder blades and his forehead rested on his chest. "I'll warm you up, even if it's only a little."

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

* * *

The night was chillier than usual, and Teito curled up snugly in the sheets. Without Capella sleeping beside him the bed was much colder, and not for the first time the brunet found himself missing the child. The little boy had been the brother that Teito had never had and his absence was really taking its toll. With a soft sigh he buried his face into his pillow, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Hey, brat. Stop sighing so much, you sound like a lovesick kid." A large hand ruffled his hair gently and Teito tilted his head to glare through his bangs. Frau was standing next to his bed, looking at him with a smirk that was surprisingly warm.

"Stupid bishop." Teito muttered, feeling a blush steal across his cheeks before he managed to will it away. Frau's hand was still on his head and it was heavy, but not an uncomfortable weight. It had grown familiar in the passing days and oddly enough Teito drew comfort from it. But as it rested there he felt a chill creep into his hair and realized that Frau's bare hand was ice cold.

"You're freezing." Teito murmured, taking Frau's hand between his own. The blond shrugged and gently tugged his hand away.

"It's cold out tonight, and it's too late for a shower. I'll live, so don't worry about it." He said, though both of them knew that it wouldn't keep Teito from being concerned. Frau was the first to look away and he headed for his own bed, tugging off his coat and boots before sliding under the sheets that would do little to warm him. Teito watched him with half-lidded eyes, a frown curving his lips.

Frau said nothing even though he knew Teito's eyes were on him. His own eyes were shut, preventing him from seeing the apprehension he knew was in the brat's expression. He heard Teito shifting but kept his eyes clamped firmly shut, determined not to provoke the kid into doing something dumb. Soft footsteps reached his ears and he sighed. So much for that. Blue eyes opened just a crack to see the brunet walking towards him.

Teito crawled into Frau's bed, shuffling his way under the sheets and looking up at his companion. The blond gave him a blank look that quickly melted into one of exasperated fondness and he held out his arms so that his charge could rest against him. Teito curled into Frau's cold body, wrapping his arms around the larger man. His fingers splayed across the bishop's shoulder blades and his forehead rested on his chest. "I'll warm you up, even if it's only a little."

"Brat." Frau said, though there was affection in his tone. "Thank you." He added, more quietly. Teito simply hummed in response, shutting his eyes as he pressed against him.

There was no heartbeat there but he knew that in every other sense Frau was _alive_, and so he ignored the ache deep within his own chest as he pressed a shy kiss to the man's collarbone. Frau kissed the top of his head in return and the two of them laid in comfortable silence, only the sounds of their breathing disturbing the peace. It was cold against Frau's body but Teito was used to the chill, and his warmth was enough for the both of them. Strong hands traced patterns on his back, lulling him into sleep though he tried desperately to fight it.

Teito lost the battle and quickly fell into a deep sleep, eyelids fluttering as he sunk into his dreams. Frau continued the soothing motions even after he felt the boy's body go limp and his breathing even out. He shut his own eyes soon after, pressing his mouth to brown locks. "Thank you, god." He whispered. Whether he was speaking to God or to Teito, he wasn't certain.


End file.
